


Coming Home Together

by ConscientiousMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kaleesh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/ConscientiousMonster
Summary: Two lovers abandon the war and come home.This fic is about a rare ship that means a lot to my good friend - Billy. Thank you for getting me into Star Wars, and being such an amazing friend and platonic love. I hope the best for your future.





	Coming Home Together

 

"Roger roger Sir, in a worst case scenario, you will arrive in a from of your droid body, and few rotten organs." 

"Yet it's merely a possibility," General Grievous reasoned with the statistic droid "As long as there's at least slightest chance that this could work - it's worth a try... Oh Ancestors, I am so tired of this war." 

General circled around the weird portal-like device. 

"Please," he pleaded under his breath, "please let it work." 

 

"Please, General" A trollish voice whispered nearby "Enlighten me on this new war device of yours." 

Obi-wan's words stayed unheard. Never would he had ever believed, that Grievous was capable of thinking about anything, but the ongoing war. Never, until that day. 

Finally, droids powered the unknown device. The portal lit up with light blue shining spirals. Inside, uncertain blurred figures swirled around. Grievous stood before it with open arms. He was giving last orders, seemingly awaiting something.

"If that thing is important to you so much, then it's important to me too." Obi-Wan thought to himself. Carefully, he jumped up on the same platform with Grievous. Much to his surprise, the General didn't even notice him at first, all his attention was focused on another alien, who just entered the room. Obi-Wan recognised him, he has had his butt kicked by said alien way too many times, way too hard to ever forget about him. No, Obi-Wan will never forget the most powerful bounty hunter of all - Durge himself. He wasn't wearing his helmet, it was his armor that Kenobi could tell it was him by.

Kenobi decided to stay silent for longer. Then it was astonishment that kept his mouth shut, as he watched two of his sworn enemies greet each other with soft, loving embrace.  

"I'm sorry I've had to pretend to hurt you. You know I would never-" The General began, but the hunter put his hand up mid-sentence. 

"I know. You've played well, you didn't hurt me at all."

"It's hard to believe," Grievous took his hand in his own, "After I've seen your body stretch so far and almost break in two..." 

"Oh, love," Durge brought General's hand up for a light kiss, "It didn't hurt at all. If you want to know, I've been cut in half before. Goodness, I've been blown up before, because of that dumb jedi-" 

"Please, don't say his name!" Grievous' voice raised for a second, "Where we're going, we will never have to hear of this jedi scum again." 

"You're right, it's going to get better soon. So soon, we'll be where we'll never hear his annoying voice again- "

"Hello there." The human general interrupted the lovebirds, "Is this all you've got to contribute for the war today? A shining ciferblat?" 

"Kenobi!" The General barked, "How did he get here- no, doesn't matter! Get him out of here! Get him away! Droids, shoot him with all you've got!"  

Obi-wan could have sworn, he had never seen General Grievous as angry and filled with rage, as he was at the moment. All the droids in the room started shooting, keeping him too occupied with reflecting the attacks, to pay attention to the duo anymore. 

"No, wait, don't let your army kill him!" Durge surprised his love with such statement, "I've got an idea. But we'll have to leave him alive... Do you trust me, love?"

His thoughts so far did seem rather sudden for General, but after all it was Durge - the man he loved and trusted with all his heart.

"I do." He said, holding Durge's hand. He trusted him, when the bounty hunter rushed forward, dragging the general with him, they went for the human.

"Don't kill him," He whispered, as they've approached the human close enough, for him to attempt to attack them. It took a lot of self-control and trust from Grievous, not to slice the jedi's throat, now that he was so close.

Kenobi, on the other hand, aimed for their hands - and succesfully cut two of them.

It didn't hurt either of the aliens. Durge seemed satisfied, "Your droids should leave him alive, at least barely!" He explained to General, getting away again, "And we should be going now!" 

Grievous gave the corresponding orders to his droids, "Durge, I trust you, it's true. But I'm lost in guesses - why did you need him to cut our hands off? Why would we need him alive in here?" 

The bounty hunter patted his metal face plate, "Don't you realise? There's got to be some explanation as to what happened to us, left in here. And that's what this jedi fool is going to be. When they'll look for us - all they'll find will be our hands, and information, that a Jedi was here. Everyone will only be left to believe he killed us!" 

"I understand now. You should know, the droids will deactivate as soon as I'll enter the portal." 

The duo gave one last look at the shooting going on in the room. Then, holding each other with the remaining hands, they've entered the mysterious portal. 

Moments later, the droid army diactivated all at once. Some of them collapsed down. So did Kenobi, breathing heavily, staring at the two hands - all that remained of two of his most powerful enemies. 

He questioned it for a while, realisation slipping into his mind like a sunshine showing up after a rainy day. Then Kenobi looked up at the portal, empty is was now, and whispered, "Goodbye."

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

 The portal wasn't hurting them, the duo couldn't tell if they were in one place, or constantly moving to another. It felt a lot like being in space, except everything around was light blue. Silhouettes, familiar and unknown, passed by every second. Endless universes and alternate possibilities unraveled before the two. So many lives and different scenarios. And there was only one for them. The desired one, a different world. A story, in which war was no more.

 

The last thing General Grievous remembered was a hard hit from within his own conscious. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 There were no unnatural lights in the room, only the one traveling from the outside. Seems like it was a sunny day. Such a beautiful day to play outside, and yet the first thing Qymaen noticed, were two kaleesh children, playing with a ball inside the room. 

Speaking of. He was inside the room. How could this happen to him? Did he make some mistakes, perhaps? 

His mind was slowly coming back to him. He could feel that he was laying down, dressed in some sort of sleeping dress, he could feel the fabric brush against his body as he tried to move...

Body? Yes, there was no doubt, he could feel what has been lost so many years before, finally given back to him. He wanted to jump up from the bed, look in the mirror, or at least take few steps around, feeling the ground under his claws once again, but then he realised exactly how hard it was to move even slightly. Even though his body was in place, it felt far more heavier than he remembered. _Must be the after effect from that fall,_ he thought. Wait, fall? What fall? 

Qymaen would have slipped further into his thoughts, if the children hadn't made it clear they noticed he was awake now. After all, he did manage to turn his head towards them. He wanted to ask them who they were, but only ended up moving his lips, soundless. 

"Stay here, I'll call the healers!" The older kid told to the younger one, running out of the room. 

The young kaleesh - just a little girl - kept looking at the general, curious. Then she saluted him. 

Qymaen smiled lightly at her gesture. 

"What... is your name?" he managed to ask. 

The answer came, but not from the girl - from the healer, who entered the room so soon, saying, "Mijanes, go and play with Adita'mi outside. You did right by calling me right away". As soon as the kids ran outside, the healer sat on the edge of the bed, taking a worried look at the laying kaleesh. 

"I didn't expect you to be able to speak so soon, General. I guess what they told me about your willpower is true." 

Qymaen layed still, as she inspected his eyes and ears. Her movements were tender and careful.

A skilled healer, no doubt. "You are not to be misunderestimated, General. My apologies."

"Nothing to worry about" he really couldn't care less about someone thinking bad of him. Plus she was apologising nicely, "The war... How are we holding?" 

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes, then spoke slowly, relief visible in her words, "The war is over, General."

 

Despite the pain, the kaleesh general rose up on his bed, looking healer in the eyes, trying hard to let the news sink into his wounded heart.

Then, for once in a long while, Qymaen allowed himself to close his eyes, slowly lay his head back on the pillow, relish the given fact and relax. War is over. Such a melody for his ears.

The med helper sighed, "Although if you recall the war still going on, we might be the ones who underestimated, for how long you have been... asleep."

"Asleep?"

"There's no other word for it, unless you'd be ok with saying you were in coma. We found you on the shore nearby our village. Your head was wounded, but otherwise your body seemed to be unharmed." 

"Fine and whole..."

"Yes indeed. Although we'd recommend you to stay in the bed for a while longer, just to assure a peaceful recovery." She smiled, "I can assure you - your life isn't in danger anymore. Now you should only get more rest." The healer stood up, heading outside the room.

"Wait, I want... Need to ask you..." It hurt him for some reason when he tried to recall anything from before the time he woke up. But Qymaen had one very important thing to ask about. Something that was connected to his heart, "Where you found me... Was there anyone else nearby me?"

The healer paused walking, she seemed to hesitate with replying, "I was hoping you would heal more before asking. Yes, we did find that thing too, it was laying right next to you."

"You found him-"

"The beast that attacked you, as we figured. Yes, we found it."

Qymaen felt his heart race up, the healer got by his side again, "I promise you don't have to fear it getting to you anymore! It's being kept well secured in the closest Temple."

"Is he alright?"

"Oh wow, just like Captain said... Sorry, I'll explain now. Captain Mortimer - the one who led and assured your escort to safety - suggested you could need the beast later on. Be it revenge or other purpose, he told the vets to keep it healthy until your awakening. It was escorted to one of the arena cages of Paz Temple. It woke up on the second day since we found you. We found you seven days ago."

"So he's safe now?"

"Of course, I told you - the beast is being well secured! Please, try to worry less..."

_I'll stop worrying when I'm back with my love,_ he thought at first, but common sense soon won over that. As much as Qymaen wanted to jump up and rush to see his lover, he realized the healer was right, in a way. He was hardly in a shape to walk around, his body still feeling like an aching bag of potatoes. Traveling would have to be delayed, just for now.

"Has he said anything?"

"We don't understand its speech - if it's capable of one, that is. But few times we could have swore we've heard it say "Grievous.""

_Poor love,_ Qymaen thought, it's highly unlikely they've let Durge know anything about him.

"Sister, I won't attempt to stand up yet, so I will need you to bring me a holo-device. Anything that can record a message."

"Of course, I'll get it for you. You probably want to thank Captain Mortimer, am I right?"

"Sure. That too."

As she promised, the healer left and returned minutes later, holding device in front of the General.

"I have no doubt that Captain will want to come see you today. Everyone will be so happy to know you're back with us... You're a legend, General Grievous."

"I know." General replied calmly, looking at the recording device.

Respectfully, the healer left the room, before he started recording.

"Love, don't worry. Everything is alright. Your health is being guarded by the best of Kaleesh healers, so they told me. I'm still not in shape to walk, but I'm looking forward a possibility to see..."

General froze mid sentence. A heavy realisation hitting him.

 

He looked nothing like the Grievous that his lover knew.

Qymaen readjusted the recorder to capture his voice only. Not all steps at once.

"I'm looking forward to any possibility of seeing you as soon as I can. Stay safe. Love you."

He called the healer over, and explained that he wanted the device delivered to "the beast" personally.

"My General... I'm sorry, I'm afraid we can't do so - please don't worry! The guards won't understand why would you want that device to be given to... I mean, it will probably tear the device to shreds anyway. It'll be just a waste of a recording device. I'm so sorry..."

"Are you going to disobey the General's order like that?!"

"I explained - he is being guarded well. The guards - they won't even allow me near... I'm very sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"...Get out." Grievous clutched the device close to his heart, "I don't blame you, just get out."

The healer obliged.

He got left alone with his feelings and pain.

Finally, happiness was just within his reach, but oh irony - his own people stood in his way. If only he could stand up right now, and head outside to-

As Qymaen raised his eyes at the door, he noticed he wasn't alone.

 

"Hello" he said, trying to sound calm. He would hate to scare the little girl away, "Your name is... Mijanya, right?"

"M-mijanes..." The little kaleesh kid answered from behind doorframe, she sounded nervous.

The storm within his soul seemed to stir at the sight of this little ray of sunshine. She brought something soothing with her.

He remained calm, and soon she bolded up and approached him again.

"General Grievous," she must have been about 10 years old, "You... I heard you speaking of the monster."

"The monster?"

"Yeah, the monster that attacked you, but you survived and won! The olders told us the story of your fight with this monster, and about your triumph. We went to see that monster few times last week." She spoke as if it was a piece of cake - to sneak past the guards of such meaningful Temple.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! I know it, it looks cool! And it's actually friendly. I just... I just overheard that you wanted..." she stared at the device in his hands.

"Could you, please, bring this to him?" Qymaen caught her idea, reaching the device for her.

"I can! I will!" The girl agreed, grabbing the device, as she saluted Qymaen again, and ran outside.

Only then Qymaen allowed himself to lay back down and relax. Mijanes seemed trustworthy. He felt sure the girl would do what she promised.

For now, all he can do is wait and relax... 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

It's been few days, before he could walk again. Healers had to hold him all the time, although they would often say he is healing at a faster rate, than they'd expected. General Grievous has always been a man of many talents, and surviving is one of them. 

After healers would leave him to "sleep", Mijanes would sneak in with a recorder. She spent her days carrying it from the beast to general, and back. 

Having no experience with Kaleesh's language and technology, Durge didn't figure out how to record a message back. But Mijanes would tell general how happy he seemed to hear from him just fine. 

Kaleeshes made it clear - they had no intentions of hurting Durge. General feared only one thing now - how will his lover react to his new body? 

 

The day the answer would come came soon. 

Captain Mortimer gladly accompanied Qymaen, who was finally ready to take an actuall walk around the Village. Everyone was unbelivably glad to see the war heroes. Mortimer would have walked around the town 'till dawn, but General insisted on seeing his friend. His lover. 

 

The Paz Temple was perviously used as an arena for animal fights and sightings. Now it only had one big cage in the middle, and many guards watching the beast in it. Yet Mijanes have been to the cage and back so many times, the Kaleesh Council would consider to hire her as a professional spy agent, if they only knew. 

Worries wouldn't leave the General. "What if he won't like what he sees? What if he won't even recognize me?" 

All the guards kneeled down in respect, as they approached. "If he's not meant to accept me this way, so be it." Grievous has decided to himself by then. 

"I want to enter the cage." 

"Sir, this may be dangerous-"

"Open the cage, and nobody dare shoot their weapon, no matter what."

Mortimer gave additional orders, and everything was prepared. Qymaen stepped inside the cage, and they closed the door behind him. In the farther corner, what seemed to be a mass of tentacles started moving.

The Gen'dai was surprised, to say the least. Why would a Kaleesh enter the "cage with the mosnter"? Was he being punished, or did they simply want to see a show for entertainment? Perhaps he should not bother getting up... or not? After all, if they put this one here to see bloodshed, Durge might as well give it to them. 

He held a long pause, before jumping up abruptly and rushing to the kaleesh. 

The guards prepared their weapon, but Mortimer held his hand up, not letting anyone shoot. 

General did not blink an eye. 

Inches were seperating them, when Durge finally decided to stop. How weird, he was so close to the mysterious guest, and nobody even tried to shoot him away. The kaleesh was not scared a single bit. 

Most weird of all, this felt unexpectedly comforting for Durge - to have someone not scared of him so close for once. He leaned in and sniffed the kaleesh warrior. Something familiar was in his whole being... 

"Durge?" 

The Gen'dai froze in shock. That voice... Could it be? He looked again - the Kaleesh before him was still and confident. Awaiting.

No, there could be no other options, it could be no other, than,

"Grievous..." Durge reached a hand, and Qymaen took it in his own.   

 

The guards were shocked to say the least, when they saw their General and the mysterious beast hug each other. 

And only a little girl in the shadows had precise idea what it all meant. 

 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

It took less than General thought it would. With him making a connection with Durge, it was easier to explain to his people that the Gen'dai was no beast, instead - the general's extraterrestrial love. 

Some called it a match made in Kaleesh Heaven, some called it weird, and yet innovational, some called it a new step for their race. Some called it kinky. 

 

The wedding between the two was beautiful. Every Kaleesh warrior that showed up couldn't wait to show their respect for the General. Those, who doubted him before - knelt down with apologies. And just as they hoped - General Grievous found a place in his heart to forgive them and accept the well deserved praises. 

He particulary relished looking back at some of his memories. Qymaen found that he no longer wanted to evade them, instead - it was pleasant to look back and know that he made it past all the troubles, past the misfortune, past having the wrong body for so long. 

He was here now, with the love of his life, and soon their souls would be connected in the righteous ritual of loyalty by Kaleesh's oldest traditions. Or simply how Durge put it - soon they'll be married. 

The little girl stood nearby with two rings on a pillow. Prepared to approach and give them the rings when her queue would come. Mijanes couldn't be happier for the two. Even not having known their full story, she could tell the two were in love. And this love was pure. A love to last for years. 

"May be we should have told the little kid more about our past?" Durge wondered, fixing up the ritual attire he was given. 

"Let's save it, love." General had a plan, "Let's save it for the nights she will ask us for the bed time stories." 

The two has made up their minds to adopt the girl once they are married. 

They would make up for what she lacked - a family. And she would be their new life's passion. She'll be the one they'll pour all the love and care they had nowhere to put during the war. She'll be their beloved child. 

 

And after all the troubles, they'll live as a happy family, happy ever after. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
